Love ,Magic & Forgiveness
by Sarah Oksana
Summary: Bonnie ,Caroline started Whitmore College...after an encounter with a warlock...Bonnie and Caroline embark on a road trip to New Orleans.. Caroline & Bonnie finds there true feelings ...discover magic and learn to forgiveness Pairings Bonnie/Stefan...Caroline/Klaus...
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1 : Whitmore & NOLA**

_Dear diary ,_

_ today is my first day at college ..Whitmore ,located in the heart of Mystic Falls ...finally Summer is gone and everything is semi-normal..still feel like something is missing...Happy freshman year...I guess _

_ xoxo Caroline_

Caroline packed the boxes from her car to her new dorm which she shared with Nicole Richardson from Utah . Caroline was sorta uncomfortable crashing with a totally innocent human . Caroline had her blood cravings under control ,she mostly went all psycho on bunnies when shes mad

"Hi im Nicole but u can call me Nikki!" the brunette extended a handshake to Caroline

"Im Caroline …Care would be nicer "she smiled

"Great care….we're gonna have so much fun…my mom went to Whitmore and she has such good remarks about this place"Nikki said fixing her har

Not with vampires on the loose caroline thought

"Jer would u help me with this last box?" I said struggling with a big brown box full of witchy juju

"Careful"he said taking the box from me

I dust my hands on my jeans and smiled . We walked to my dorm which was opposite Elena's and some new girl

"Jer thank you for everything …finding the witch to bring me back….helping me with this junk "I said and before I could finish my sentence his lips crashed against mine I soaked his tongue into mine as we release

"Don't thank me…you were so good to me!...u deserve it happy freshman day "he said kissing me on the cheek . I smiled as I watched him walk away

**FRENCH QUARTER ,NEW ORLEANS**

_Dear Diary,_

_ im scared! Petrified...I cant let this poor girl DIE! or this life in her die ,shes my responsibility..shes my friend..i have to get my freedom of magic back ..NO DISTRACTIONS!_

_ sophie d._

Sophie smiled and closed her diary as she looked up as Elijah Mikaelson approached her ,they had confirm the plans to get this town straighten out

"knock! Knock! Is this room 409?" a well groomed and sexy dude said by the dorm door

"uhh yes! Why?" I asked puzzled knowing the fact that boys and girls don't crash in college dorms together

"well I've arrived"he said putting his gazillion bags down

"uhhhhh what?! WAIT!No Are u sure?"I asked freaking out

" NO! NO! hunni im gay…strictly men"he said picking up his cute dog

"Oh phewww! Hi…im Bonnie" I said laughing

"Bennett I know"he said peaking outside and closing the door

I puzzled at his reaction and the fact that he knew my surname

"Well here the thing doll ….im just like u"he said releasing his dog and holding both of my hands

"what? Um" I said I felt a power surge pass through our bodies

I pulled away quickly

"you're a witch OMG" I said freaking

" I prefer the term warlock doll.."he said smiling

"im Adam Devereaux"he said picking up his dog once more

"Devereaux?! Are u French?" I asked

"Nope born in the French Quarters of New Orleans…raised in St. Louis…I have a sister that still lives in the French Quarters but not a big deal"he said patting his dog

"Oh my mom lived in Louisiana ..havent seen her in awhile "I said sadly

"Oh well glad to be here"he said laughing

" Oh this is Snickers hes a vegan" he said

I laughed at the fact he named his dog after a chocolate bar

"guess we'll be doing pedi's and mani's …and going shopping" I said smiling

"they better have good stores around here or else" He said laughing

Katherine gasped for air as she shot up from the Salvatore's couch . She squinted her eyes and rubbed her head ,she felt different

"Look who finally ,woke up on the human side of the bed" Damon said pouring himself a Bourbon drink

"Damon why am I here?! Why do I feel like this!?" she asked rubbing her head

" As u can see your at the Boarding House, you and Elena had a little rumble and now your human….you'll finally have birthday parties…but no one will attend yay!" Damon said sarcastically

"Im human?! I took the cure! What the hell" Katherine yelled falling off the couch

"Whoa careful there ….you can now visit the doctor's office …so don't try being superwoman" Damon said

" That stupid like twit Elena…ughhh" Katherine said getting up

"Well she should of left your slutty ass in the locker room in MFH" damon said sitting on the couch putting his feet up

"Arghhhh Im hungry Damon…and my head hurts" she complained

"well u got Stefan on the humane side….he made u pancakes right before he left…its on the table" Damon said with a plastic smile

"I thought Stefan left because his big bad brother took his girl" Katherine said throwing herself at the table and stuff her face with pancakes

" well kitty kat since your going to stay here, since u have no family or friends there some rules" he said

"Rules? Really?"she said chuckling

"Firstly..you'll take a nice shower ..and get off all this blood smell..then put on some clean clothes..that I left on the bed and your gonna get a job like a norma l human" damon said smirking

" A job? Oh please ! your kidding"she said

" Its payback kitty Kat….or I can call Klaus tell him your human…he'll come back and maybe drain your for his hybrid making factory" damon said smiling

She gave him a tight smile "Fine"

"Good girl see what happens when u co-operate" he said smacking her light on her ass

She rolled her eyes and walked upstairs

Adam and I order pizza and got ourselves two tubs of Vanilla Caramel Swirl IceCream . We decided to celebrate our Freshman Day and new friendship .

"So why u mentioned early u have a sister in the French Quarters? Then why didn't u live with here?"I asked eating icecream

"Its dangerous there...my sister rather me in St. Louis"he said

"Dangerous? Meaning"I asked as my thoughts fled to the fact that Klaus moved to New Orleans

"Well I don't mean to be a blabber or anything...but according to what my sister said some vampire banned all the precious witches from using magic"He explained

I choked on my ice cream . Could Klaus be so cruel ,to let witches be banned from magic I thought

"Who's this vampire?" I asked

"Some hot guy name Marcel...idk...quite fetish"he said giggling

I exhaled in relief, I was still curious about why Klaus left town all of a sudden

"so what does your sister do ..since she can't do magic?"I asked

"She's into cake making...last time I spoke to her she was working in a bar..."He said pulling his dog on his lap

"Oh cool...lots of Jazz bars around there"I said

"Yeah last week when I called her...she was helping her pregnant friend..."He said laughing

I found that a bit strange but I continued to smile and nod at his comments

"Snickers! !u named ur dog after a chocolate bar?"I asked laughing

"Well snickers is my chocolate bar"he said letting th dog run around the room

We both laughed

Caroline sat moody in the cafeteria the next day,she just a boring Literature Class on Shakespeare ,every since she arrived to Whitmore College she felt a huge void in her

"Miss me?" A voice said from behind

Even though Caroline knew it was Tyler ,she wish it was Klaus instead deep down inside

"Ty"she said dryly as the hybrid embraced her ,he gave her a long a passionate kiss. But Caroline didn't feel anything she just felt numb to Tyler's kiss

"Care? Are u okay?"He asked puzzled as he released from the kiss

"I'm fine,just a bit tired from that Literature class and plus I haven't seen Elena or Bonnie all day"she said trying to cover up her emotions

"Oh well..maybe I could walk you to your room and release that stress"he said teasing her

"Its okay..but I'll see u the...Freshman Party"she said walking away from him

Tyler frowned

"Wow someone looks like a lady for the first time in history" Damon said watching Katherine ascend from the staircase

She had freshen quite decent for her job interview that Damon had organized

"Ha ! Ha! Very funny...where's the brooding brother of yours"She asked smiling

"He had to run out..but he'll be back...to see u in torture of the human world"Damon said pouring out coffee

Katherine rolled her eyes

"So I got u an interview with the Mystic Grill manager"Damon said giving her the coffee

"Really? I'm not going to buss tables like that loser Matt ...u don't need an interview for a bar Damon"she said putting her hands on her hips and laughing

"Your so bitter...but that's not my problem...your going to learn how not to take others for granted...now that ur a human blood bag..."He said giving her a plastic smile

"Fine let's go..jeezz "Katherine said picking up her purse

Adam and I met for lunch at the Cabana

The Cabana was 10minutes away from Campus

"Doll...thought u weren't coming"Adam said as I sat opposite him

"No had a late History Class ...16th Century Salem Trials...a bunch of history gossip"I said rubbing my head

"Ugh that's why I took Literature up instead...History is such a dull"he said looking through the menu

"I think I'll have the Chicken Alfredo..."I said smiling

"Pink Lemonade...not that hungry..."He said closing his menu

I smiled as I closed my menu

I notice he poured the salt onto the table and began dabbling with it across the table

"Adam we're in public..."I said looking around

"I'm sorry I'm just a bit worried that's all"he said allowing the salt to settle on the table

"Oh what's wrong?"I asked folding my arms on the table

"I called my sister she seemed a bit distance something is wrong in the French Quarters...I'm worried about her"he said twisting his mouth

"Hey don't worry I'm sure she's gonna be okay"I said placing my hand on his

"Bonnie I don't want to loose another sister"he said sadly

"Another sister?"I asked puzzled

"The vampire Marcel ...killed my other sister JaneAnn just cause she use magic..Magic isn't allowed in FQ...that's why I moved to St Louis"he said quietly

I froze when he told me this information

"I'm sorry...I ...I don't know what to say"I said sadly

"Its okay let's just have lunch...get this off my mind"he said

I smiled dryly

Caroline walked briskly into the Whitmore auditorium..her second day in here ;yesterday the Principal made a huge introduction to all the freshmen,today some of the Freshmen were decorating the auditorium for a big welcome party event ,Caroline found it strange that Elena was helping out

"Elena ...hi what are u doin?"She asked

"Oh well some of the girls from the soccer team asked me to help with the decorations"she said in a happy tone

"You joined the Soccer team?"Caroline said shockingly

"Yeah extra activities...maybe u should join the Culinary Arts class"she suggested

Caroline rolled her eyes and looked was super depressed,planning events was her thing but she wasn't up to it,she just need someone to talk to

"Hey Elena can we talk?"Caroline asked gripping her Literature text to her chest

"Hey Elena we're going out for practice now"one of the Soccer girls shouted from across the auditorium

"Sorry Care I gotta go...we'll talk tonight don't worry"Elena said jumping off the ladder and walking away

Caroline bit her lips as she sulk away

LOUISIANA

"Can u do something to stop the pain ?"Hayley asked holding her stomach on the ground

"I'm trying to make a herb beverage here jeez 5 more minutes" Sophie said pounding the tiny pieces of leaves and other natural treatments for Hayley's pregnancy sickness

Hayley kept groaning ,she managed to use her werewolf speed to the bathroom and puked over and over again

Sophie poured the green substance in a cup and gave the wolf who was covered in beads of sweat on the bathroom floor

She took a sip of it and was disgusted by the taste

"Ugh this is terrible" Hayley said

"I know but it will stop all the pains" Sophie said

"I don't think I could take this anymore, I mean this baby is driving me nutty , I don't want this baby ,it doesn't deserve me"Hayley said welled up in tears

"Hayles stop talking like that ,okay we're gonna get through this" Sophie reassured her

"Klaus doesn't even care" Hayley said chuckling slightly

"I care and I'm going to help u" Sophie said smiling

Hayley rested her head against the bathroom sink as she exhaled

Katherine followed Damon's lead into the manager of Mystic Grill's office

"Miss Gilbert right? "The creepy - perv looking man asked

Katherine looked at Damon nervously

"Uh no...she's a relative...Katherine..."Damon said dryly

The man looked at the wavy haired brunette puzzled

"Their quite close relatives"Damon said with a plastic smile

"Okay well Miss Katherine do have work experience?"The man asked

"No I just graduated from college"Katherine said sarcastically

Damon kicked her in the knee

Katherine muffled a bit

"I meant No...but I would love this job.."Katherine said smiling

"Well since we're desperate and your the only one who applied to our AD..I guess your the new employee here...Welcome aboard Miss Katherine"the man said

Extending his hand

"Thank you.."She said shaking his hand ,he gave her a warm seductive smile

"Just call me Earl"he said she loose from his hand shake with a plastic smile

"Great thank you Earl..Katherine let's see how cute u look in waitress clothes" Damon said pushing the brunette out the door as she frowned

I came back to my room and found Caroline sitting by my dorm door crying I quickly helped her off the ground

"Care what's wrong?"I asked hugging her

"I hate myself...I wanna break up with Tyler...I don't know why...and no one wants to listen to me...I'm such a fricking mess"she yelled

"Shhhh calm down...let's go inside"I said opening the door allowing her to enter

Caroline threw herself on my bed

"Now why do u want to break up with Tyler?"I asked sitting next to her

"I don't know..I'm happy he's back I guess but I don't know"the blonde said confused

"Does this have to do with Klaus?"I asked knowing Caroline had a development of feelings for the hybrid

She remain silent and wiped her tears ,she nodded slightly

"I told u..I won't be mad if u went New Orleans with him"I said smiling

She gave a half smile

"I can't...I mean...I won't"she said

Adam entered the room with his dog ;Snickers

"Bonnie I thought..."He said frozen looking at us

"A guy is your roommate?"Caroline asked puzzled

"He's gay"I whispered

Caroline smiled in relief

"Manis and Pedis for the party tonight...Snickers got a bad stomach ache from the Chicken he had for lunch"Adam said putting the dog on the bed

Caroline held back her giggles

"Why does Barbie look like she lost her Gucci purse in a NYC fashion weekend"Adam asked referring to Caroline puffy teary eyes

"Boy problems"I said

Caroline pushed me alittle as I giggled

"Oh your with that Mexican looking guy..on the football team"Adam said looking through his closet

"Tyler yes! "Caroline said shaking her head

"Oh hunni..No!No!No!...u don't love him..u love someone else its all over ur pretty MAC face"he said

"How did ?...are u a..."Caroline said looking between us

"Warlock ..preferable...Adam..fashionista,dog lover , Greasy food eater simply fabulous"he said shaking Caroline's hand

"Oh hi Caroline Forbes ex Miss Mystic Falls and Ex Cheercaptain...lovable daughter"she said smiling

"Oh hunni I love your OPI nail polish...ur too cute to be a vampire"Adam said

Caroline laughed ,Adam was cheering her up

"Are u going to the party tonight"I asked her

"Yeah...can I atleast hang with u guys...Elena is too busy with her Soccer friends"Caroline said

"Sure! No problem"I said hugging her


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Where Your Heart Belong?

The party was super hyped as Adam ,Caroline and I entered . Elena was dirty dancing with some dark haired dude from the basketball team . Caroline and I exchanged looks at we saw Elena and the dude . Adam went to get our drinks at the Punch Bowl stand

"Thanks Adam.."I said as I sipped the cup

He smiled as his phone rang

He excused himself from the noisy crowds and music

"Hello? Sophie? Is everything alright"he asked nervously

"Hey baby bro...I'm fine...I guess ...how is the Freshmen Party"Sophie asked trying to hold back tears as she braced against the wall . Marcel had just taken Davina in ropes

"Yes! Its great...um what's wrong? This is sudden"he asked puzzled

"Nothing Nothing at all...I'm fine...Adam I love u...take care I gotta go"she said hanging up

Adam froze as he glance across to me and Caroline laughing and talking

I glance over and saw his distraught expression

"Hey bon can I steal Caroline away"Tyler said looking at me and Caroline

I nodded as he took the blonde's hand away from me

I notice how Caroline expressed herself to Tyler ,and I know they were breaking up at that very moment

I took my glance away from the couple and focus it on Adam frustrated expression . I took that moment to go over to the warlock to comfort him

"Hey Adam u okay?"I asked watching him putting his phone back into his jeans back pocket

"Yeah I guess!doll..my sister again..but I guess she's fine"he said taking his drink

"U wanna go for a walk?"I suggested

He nodded as we walked out of the auditorium

I linked my arm with his arm as he crunched me next to him ,he was so tall and quite handsome to be gay ,loved his hazel eyes and dark hair and his smile with adorable dimples

"Bonnie I'm worried,I don't know what to do..how to think?..my sister needs me..even though she denies it"Adam said sitting on a bench

"Well did u call her?is she okay?"I asked concerned

"She called me earlier...and she seemed a bit distance and sad"he said

I bite my lips ,and reinforced all the information he told me before about Marcel, and the banning of Magic ...and I put it together with Klaus going to New Orleans...and that friend his sister was looking after that was pregnant . I gasped and began to pace up and down

"What? What's wrong?"He asked

"Did your sister mention the pregnant friend's name"I asked

"Uh Hayley why?"He asked puzzled

I gasped "Hayley is carrying Klaus baby that's why he left ...would a wuse"I mumbled

"Huh?"He asked

"Nothing...what if you and I go to New Orleans?"I suggested with smiles

"Are you crazy? Witches are comprised from magic and like slaves to those blood sucking beast"he argued

"I know I know...but your with me..Bonnie Bennett"I said proudly

"Doll I know your family line are a bunch of powerful witches...but if anything happens to u..I would be torn"he said

"Adam...this is your sister's life...she could be in danger..we could help her..she needs u"I protested

"I want to have this convo..doll I'm going back to the dorm I have Drama class tomorrow goodbye"he said dryly walking away

I stood shocked ,I understood his fear but I wanted to help

I went back inside and saw Caroline smiling in a corner chatting with Matt Donovan

"Hey everything ok with you and Ty?"I asked

"I told him how I felt...we're over..he took it normal I guess"she said smiling slightly

"Are u sure ur okay?"I asked

"Yeah! I just need some soul searching or something"she said shrugging her shoulder

"Or a vacation away from MF"I said brightly

She squint her eyes

"Bennett spill?"She said

"Meet me at my dorm"I said walking away in a devious smile

Katherine bussed tables all day ,she entered the bathroom of the Mystic Grill,she wanted to freshen up before she headed back to "TortureVille" in the Salvatore's house . She washed her face and fixed her wavy hair ,she heard a someone crying in one of the bathroom stalls

She rolled her eyes trying to ignore the sobbing sound

"Hello...are you ok?..." "Not like I care"she mumbled

Katherine pushed the door and saw April Young crying on the bathroom floor

The blue eyes brunette looked up at her

"E..el..elena what are you doin here"April asked

Katherine cleared her throat

"Um..I had ..to..um meet Damon here..why are you leaking all over the floor"she asked

"Jeremy told me...we're over and he's sticking to Bonnie..."April said as Katherine helped her from the ground

"You were fooling around with BonBon's man?"Katherine said shocked

April looked at her shocked

"I ..I mean that's awful...I didn't know...he does love Bonnie"she said plainly

She nodded

"It was a one night stand that turn into a Summer fling and sneaking around...I knew when fall came back he would run to Bonnie"April said

Katherine stared in the bathroom mirror at the reflection of her and April

She let out her breath

"He wasn't for you..maybe you should move on..find a new love.."Katherine said

April nodded

"Guys come and go...trust me"Katherine said chuckling alittle

April smiled and hugged the brunette...who had a sudden urge to hug her back

I went back to my dorm and saw Adam reading some cheesy fashion magazine and stuffing his perfect face with popcorn

"Adam I'm sorry...I just thought maybe you wanna help your sister"I said sitting next to him

He remained silent

"Come Adam say something I'm sorry really really sorry...I thought maybe you wanna help you sister.."I said looking at the window

"You know I have seen my sister in 4years.."He said taking out an album from the bottom of his bed

He opened the album and showed me both his sisters ; JaneAnn and Sophie Deveraux

"Wow their beautiful " I said softly

"The vampire killed JaneAnn cause she found using magic"he said sadly

I put my arms around him ,embracing his pain

Caroline barged in my dorm,excitedly

"Spill now Bennett" Caroline said

Adam looked at me and back at the overly excited blonde

"We are going to New Orleans...find out what's going on"I said grabbing bag and stuffing clothes in it

"ARE YOU CRAZY? Or Suicidal?"Adam stood up yelling

"Both"I said smiling

Caroline was smiling and began helping me to pack

"I'll be back I'm going to get a few of my clothes"Caroline said excitedly running out the door

"Bonnie! ...please just"Adam said trying to stop me from packing

"NO! Our kind have been pushed around for too long, Its your sister we're talking about here,family...she needs you...even though she pretends she doesn't...Family stick together,we help each other...its a Witch thing"I said

Adam rubbed his head and run his hands through his hair

"Okay ! Okay fine! But u are sticking around me...I'm not letting you out my sight"he said joining me in the packing

"U continue packing ...I need to go and tell Jeremy"I said

Caroline briskly walked down the hall ways of Whitmore College

She bumped into Elena by accidently

"Oh hey Care, is now a good time to talk?"Elena asked cheerfully

"Uh I don't think so..I already found someone to confide in"Caroline said with a plastic smile

"Oh...um where you're running off to?"Elena asked puzzled

"Packing..a little trip with Bonnie...my true bestfriend"she said sarcastically before turning away from the brunette ,Elena grabbed her arm and spinned her around

"Where you two going without me?"She asked

"Well New Orleans"Caroline said smiling

"Really? Someone chasing her feelings for Klaus ..interesting"Elena said smirking

"You know Elena ..Bonnie the only one that understands me...its funny don't you think"Caroline said walking away

Elena frowned watching the blonde leave

Katherine slammed the door of the Salvatore's house

"Damon I'm home for work...I had so much fun you moron"Katherine said throwing her purse on the couch

She began to pour herself a Bourbon she swirled it before taking a sip. Alcohol tasted different than before

"Katerina!"Elijah said standing infront of her in the living room

Katherine stared at him as she put her glass down and move forth to the Original

"Elijah...what..are you doing here?"She asked softly

"To see you of course"he said smiling

Katherine stepped back

"DAMON! Get the hell out of my head"she yelled spinning around staring at the blue eyed vampire

"See Kitty Kat it isn't fun to mess with people mind"Damon said

"Shutup! I'm tired my bones ache,my head hurts and my manicure is ruin thanks a lot"Katherine said throwing herself on the couch

"The price of being human...sucks huh"Damon said sitting next to her and putting up his feet

"Where is stefan? The Salvatore I care about"katherine said with a plastic smile

"In his room...you don't wanna go there he's a bit sour..."Damon said

Katherine got up and proceed to the staircase as she ignored Damon's mumbles

I went over to the new house Elena had bought for Jeremy after she burnt down the other one after she Jeremy had died. Now that Jeremy was now alive she decide to give the High School senior his new place . I went over to this house to tell Jeremy about my trip to New Orleans

I opened the door

"Jer..the front door was opened"I yelled walking into the house Elena always made sure was super neat

I heard voices while walking up the stairs

I pushed the door and my eyes dropped ,my heart stopped ,my body was frozen and tears were building up

"Bonnie this is not what you think"Jeremy said pushing April away from

I ran out of his room, I had just witness my boyfriend kissing another girl ,he cheated on me again and this time I wasn't gonna take any apologies

"Bon wait!"He said pulling me back

"What jeremy!? What? You done it again ..how am I suppose to take it" I yelled

"Look April and I there's nothing I swear"he said

"No..its over Jeremy .."I said running back to my car

I drove off as he stood there shattered

I met Caroline and Adam infront of Whitmore College ,they were standing with their bags patiently waiting on me

I got out the car to help them with the bags I was crying and throwing our bags inside the trunk bitterly

"Uh Bon whats wrong ? What did Jeremy said"Caroline asked

"Jeremy is a bastard ..and we're over...can we go now"I yelled slamming the trunk and jumping into the back seat

Adam volunteered to drive since I was pissed and bitter

Caroline joined me in the back seat to comfort

"Okay Girls are we ready...buckle up"Adam said starting the car and driving off

"Bon...I just wanna say your my bestfriend and I appreciate you...I'm sorry about whatever happen to you and Jeremy...Thank You for understanding "Caroline said holding my hand and resting her head on my shoulder

"Care...its okay we have each other..we'll be okay..we need this trip...anyway"I said forcing a smile


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Welcome To New Orleans

The sun rise in the French Quarters,as we drove through the streets some folks were already busy getting to their jobs, people shopping and I even say a fortune teller or two . You see this town rightfully belongs to the witches .Back in History Class I remembered the lecturer telling us about the Voodoo practices among the women in a smaller society right here in New Orleans ,but ever since Vampires came into existence ,they found a way to control what wasn't even theirs

I noticed how excited Caroline got when she saw all the historic sites and buildings ,everything was ancient

How was I going to tell Caroline that the only reason Klaus left town was because that Hayley girl was pregnant was his child.

"We definitely need to go shopping" Caroline announced with smiles

I nodded as I squeezed her hand

Adam pulled up by some bar at the corner . As we stepped out the car ,we slept nothing but greasy food and alcohol ,we heard sweet jazz and giggles

We walked into the bar and men were quite early with the pools playing and drinking . Caroline and I held each other's hands as we looked around nervously as the huge and bust men, we followed Adam's lead as he leaned across the bar counter , we were gazing at the firm behind of a tall ,brunette with long hair ,her jeans fitted close around her waist and her skin peak out alittle of her plaid top

"I'm pretty sure! I've never seen Jennifer Lopez working in a bar"Adam said laughing

The brunette automatically spun around with excitement ,she climbed off the bar counter and plunged into Adam's arms ,she ran her hands through his hair and pulled him from her a few inches to stare at him ,she was quite emotional.

"Where's my manners...Girls this is my sister Sophie "Adam said introducing us to the cute brunette

"This is Bonnie and Caroline...my new college friends" he continued as we shaked hands

I noticed Sophie couldn't take her eyes off of Caroline,she gave her that puzzled and confused look

Caroline was getting uncomfortable

"Let's go somewhere private...Marcel has his eyes everywhere"Sophie finally said leading us through a backdoor

We climbed the stairs to her house

"Wait you own the bar?"Caroline asked

"Yes me and my sister before she died"Sophie said entering the house

I took time to look around at the amazing decor ,anyone could tell this was a witch's place,it was full of candles and herb aroma . She had a few Art pieces which captured Caroline's eye

"Do you paint?"Caroline asked

"No ...my sister did...but you guys can make yourself at home "Sophie said with smiles

Sophie and Adam went into a room with our bags

Caroline and I sat on the couch looking around

"Why was she looking at me like that?"Caroline whispered

"Maybe because you're a vampire...and she's not suppose to be talking to vampires"I whispered

"That's a bunch of BS...why the hell would Klaus moved to a town like this"Caroline said netting her eyebrows

Sophie helped Adam unpacked his clothes into the closet .

"Are you gonna tell them you aren't really gay?"Sophie asked quietly

"Shhhh! I will...just not now ..we need Bonnie"Adam said

"The Blonde girl shouldn't be here..."Sophie said removing the sheets from the bed

"Why? What did you see? "Adam asked his sister with concern

"Nothing ...I think...I just hope Bonnie can help us take down Marcel and find Davina"Sophie said sadly

Adam pulled his sister into his embrace

Back in Mystic Falls ,Elena frantically rushed into the Salvatore's house ,where Katherine indulged herself in a fruit salad and a copy of Vogue magazine

"Look who's here my hero"Katherine said sarcastically rolling her eyes and flipping the magazine pages

"Shutup ...where's Stefan?"Elena asked

Katherine shrugged her shoulders and ignore her doppleganger

"Stefan! Stefan!...Where the hell are you"Elena yelled

Elena spun around and bumped into the brooding vampire who just came from his early morning jogging

"Stefan...I'm freaking the freak out right now"Elena said beginning to pace up and down

"Why? Calm down what is it?"He asked

"Last night I bumped into Caroline...and she started to blab about going to New Orleans with Bonnie and I didn't actually believe it ..until this morning when they weren't in Literature or Math class...and I talk to April... last night and Bonnie caught her kissing my brother...and Now their gone ..Omg this is my fault"Elena explained shaking her fingers and holding back tears

"Well done Elena you sent away your only bestfriends "Katherine said with a plastic smile

"Katherine pipe down...Elena have you tried calling them?"Stefan asked

"Yes they refuse to answer...I'm worried Stefan...New Orleans sound like a dangerous place...full of wolves and vampires..and Klaus..."Elena said freaking

"Why should you care?...you have your Salvatore Boy Toys to throw around whenever you want!...Caroline just chasing her feelings and Bonnie is just bored and wants to discover new magic"Katherine said tilting her head

"Katherine aren't you late for work?"Stefan asked

"Oh yes! Elena I have a job at the grill...guess I'll see you around.."Katherine said getting up and doing her signature modeling to the staircase

"I thought you boys were going to teach her a lesson"Elena said bitterly

"We are,...she hates working so...I arranged the manager at The Grill to get her a job..not only is she busting tables she's cleaning toilets and scrubbing floors"Stefan said smirking

Elena shake her head in pleasure

"Look I'll go to New Orleans...and see what the girls are up to..you stay here ...and go to college ..don't worry"Stefan said rounding up his wallet,jacket and car keys

Stefan thought maybe he'll need a few extra pieces of clothing,he went to his bedroom and grabbed a duffle bag and stuffed it with clothes and undies

"Stef. Let me come with you...their my friends too"Elena suggested

"No its okay...stay here...you have Damon"he said walking out the door and slamming it

Elena froze at the way he exhausted the fact that she had Damon,she could tell he was still getting use to it

Back in New Orleans

Adam and I went into the town to get some groceries for some strange reason I knew it was a bad idea to leave Caroline alone with Sophie ,before we left they seem to get along just fine

Caroline sat with her feet on the couch filing her pretty nails and bopping her head to Beyonce tunes with her headphones in her ears ,she mouthing the lyrics of the song, Sophie was busy doing yoga on the balcony and enjoying the fresh air

Sophie got a message from Elijah saying to meet her at the Mikaelson's manor for chat about Marcel's movements and the whereabouts of Davina ;the other witch

Sophie blushed alittle,she was alread swoon by the way Elijah handles situations and the way he was kind ,caring and loving . He appreciated her .

"Hey Caroline...I'm going to the Mikaelson's place...Do You wanna come?"The witch asked with smiles

Caroline excitedly pressed off her Ipod and yanked the headphones out

"Um..I don't know...is it safe?"She asked nervously

"You know Klaus would never hurt you..."Sophie said smirking

"How did? You know? About Klaus...and..."Caroline said pausing

"I know everything ...I am...witch"Sophie said letting her hair loose with her scroggie on her wrist

"I don't wanna go looking like this"Caroline said looking down at her shorts and off-shoulder purple top and her cute purple shoes

"You look great...I'm the one in the yoga clothes"Sophie said laughing

Caroline followed Sophie out the door as they shared a smile

The two girls walked along the sidewalks ,Men were lined off on the streets talking and checking out every girl that pass

A group of men were whistling as Sophie and Caroline passed

"Sophie baby..I'll pass by later maybe you can pour me something real good...sugarface"one of the men said ,while the others laughed and made funny sounds

Sophie spun around seductively

"Last guy I poured something for ended up at the graveyard"She said teasing...and walking backwards

"You know those drunkards?"Caroline asked

"Duh! They practically live in my bar..a bunch of loners who can't find a wife"she joked as they turned the corner , Caroline saw people staring at a man who was indulging in street art he was creating something unique ,Caroline stopped for a moment to glare at the master piece

Sophie bought some gummy worms in the meanwhile

"You like Art don't you?"Sophie said creeping from behind the blonde

"Sweet Jesus don't scare me like that...I do matter of fact"Caroline said laughing

The two girls laughed as they continued walking ,they had reached the gateway of the Mikaelson's place

"Wow! They seriously have a things for extreme looking houses"Caroline said looking at the huge mansion

Sophie laughed as she pressed the buzzer on the gate

"How may I help you?"The voice in the speaker asked

"I'm here to see Mr Elijah Mikaelson"Sophie said

Caroline looked at the blushing witch ,who seemed fluttered when she said his name, Caroline just smiled ,she didn't care,all she cared about was the fact she was getting to see Klaus

"Who's asking"the speaker responded

"Sophie Devereaux"she said rolling her eyes

The person opened the gate automatically for them to enter ,they began walking on the pathway to the luxurious mansion

"Wow look at this place...jeezz"Caroline said

"Wait till you see inside"Sophie bragged

Sophie rang the bell , and Elijah was standing at the door ,well suited as usual with smiles on Sophie ,that made her blush,he didn't realize Caroline was standing there

Caroline cleared her throat to gain his attention

"Miss Forbes..what brings you to the French Quarters?"Elijah asked puzzled

Caroline stood silent ,she didn't want to sound desperate for Klaus to her

"Uh actually Caroline and I are friends..from social networking"Sophie covered for the blonde

Caroline automatically smiled and nodded

Elijah had a warm smile and welcomed the two girls in

"What Social networking? Would that be"Caroline whispered linking her arm closely to Sophie's own

"Let's say Twitter "Sophie said making small giggles

"Good I'll start Instagram'ing pictures to you"Caroline said laughing walking along the huge Hall

Caroline gasped as she looked around the antique house with the various Art pieces her eyes grew bright

"Caroline ..I would like to speak to Sophie in private...Niklaus is upstairs in his Art Room"Elijah said smiling

Caroline smiled and walked up the stairs

Adam and I returned from our grocery shopping , Adam placed the groceries on the counter

"Sophie and Care we're back"I yelled

"Oh they left a note on the fridge"Adam said taking the piece of the paper off

"GONE TO THE MIKAELSON's MANOR, TO CHAT WITH ELIJAH" it read

"Sophie and Caroline are at the Mikaelson's place..so I guess its us alone for a while doll" Adam said smiling

I proceeded in unpacking the groceries

And putting them in the correct places

"So why is Sophie's there?" I asked

"One Elijah ,two they have lengthy plans for Marcel and a witch is missing"Adam explained chuckling a bit

"What? A witch is missing" I said frantically

"Yes! Davina ...she's a bit mental..."Adam said grabbing a bottle of protein shake from the fridge

I stood shocked

"Don't worry doll...we'll find her and get this town straighten out...the Originals are helping us majorly..."Adam said as smiles appeared on his face ..his thoughts flew to Rebakah...he had a thing for her every since she arrived but she was always too intimidating to approach to.

"Well I sure hope things work out..thanks for having me here...me and Caroline need a break from boring Mystic Falls"I said smiling

Back at the Mikaelson's manor , Sophie and Elijah walked through the exotic garden ,which was full of flowers and sweet aromas , Sophie loved this part of the mansion ,she would come here and do yoga if she had a chance

Their was an awkward silence between the two . Elijah had develop feelings for the witch during the Summer ,he was too nervous to confess to her especially after all the stuff Katherine put him true . Sophie was always clumsy around him ,their feelings were mutual

"Did you find out how Marcel ..knows how the witches use magic?"She asked breaking the silence

"He has a dark witch on his side that has access to every witch...so first we need to find that witch and have a word with her" Elijah said standing opposite her by the fountain

"Great!..I've tried to locator spell but no sign of Davina ..I'm worried ..she out there ..scared..hardly knows how to use her magic"Sophie explained rubbing her head

Elijah reassured her everything would be fine and gave her a warm smile ,that made her heart fluttered

Caroline stood by the Art room window observing the two lovebirds ,she smiled

"Caroline!?"Klaus said entering the room and shocked to see his light standing there

"Hi!"She said moving away from the window closer to him with warm smiles

He took her hand into his cold hands and stared into her sparkling blue eyes that made him feel warm inside his cold heart

"What are you doing here?...I mean I happy to see you again "Klaus said chuckling

"Sophie and I are actually friends...and she invited me and Bonnie" She said not taking her eyes off him

"I'm happy to see you here..."He said smiling

Caroline began to flutter inside ...unlike anything , she forgot about Tyler ,here is where her heart belonged

"I love your Art room..."She said looking around loosing his hands and walking around slowly and touching the pieces

Klaus placed his hands around Caroline's waist ,which sent chills down her spine . He turned her around

"Elijah and I are throwing a ball...I would for you to come"he whispered close to her lips

"I would love to..."She said blushing

A sudden "Splash" sound came from outside

The two both went to the window to see what happened

Elijah was trying to help Sophie out of the fountain ,which she fell in ...Elijah tried to help her out but she kept slipping into the water

Elijah looked up at Caroline and Klaus

"Everything is okay here..please continue"he yelled

Caroline and Klaus exchanged looks.

"He asked her to the ball didn't he?"Caroline asked

"Yes! Those two have been like that all Summer"Klaus explained

Caroline nodded as she watched Sophie finally getting out of the fountain.

Sophie bumped her head into a branch of a plant, which made Caroline giggled at how clumsy in love she was


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : Clumsy In Love

Sophie entered the house dripping and soaking wet from head to toe . Caroline closed the door from behind with a plastic smile . Sophie slowly walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a towel and began patting her head

"Wow! I don't think it was raining outside" I said folding my arms chuckling

"Oh fudge cakes what happened this time Sophie?..."Adam asked

"I can't even talk to him without either ..breaking something ,burning it or simply slipping into a fountain...I'm such a mess and clumsy" Sophie said beginning to cry

Caroline hugged the wet girl with a huge pink towel

"What exactly happened"I asked

"Well me and Elijah were talking about this whole Marcel thing...and then he asked me to his Ball at the Manor tomorrow night...and I freaked and fell into the fountain" Sophie said biting her lips

"And where did you get that cut from?" Adam asked pointing to her forehead

Sophie gasped as she scoffled in the room towards her bedroom mirror , she was staring at a small cut on her forehead

"I hit my head on a tree branch"she said falling on her bed

Caroline and I giggled

"Clumsy in love much!?" I said smiling throwing myself next to her

"He doesn't know how I feel...it isn't a big deal...I'm just a bar girl that's a witch ..that's comprised from her magic...I can't talk to him in public...OMG..I'm in love with a vampire I'm so pathetic" Sophie said freaking out

"Hey ! Hey your not pathetic...your strong..." I said hugging her

"I'm pretty sure ..Elijah fancies you too" Caroline said laughing

"Really?" Sophie asked puzzled

"Yes! I've seen how he looked at you just now ..your breathtaking to him " Caroline said smiling

"Ugh but what am I gonna wear?" Sophie said freaking out

"Uh leave that to. Adam and I ...since we're the King and Queen of making things look fabulous" I said laughing

Adam nodded his head

"Oh Bonnie your coming to the Ball...with or without a date...I'm not going alone"Caroline said frantically

I smiled and nodded

A strange knock came from the door, I volunteered to answer it , I swung open the door and Stefan Salvatore was standing infront of me , with an awkward smile . This was awkward for me after I saved him from the bottom of the river in Mystic Falls during the Summer

"Bonnie I found you,is Caroline here?"Stefan said peeking behind me

"Uh yeah what are you doing here? How did you know I was here?"I asked

"Elena told me...and I saw Caroline and some girl just walked in here"he said putting his hand in his pocket

"Bonnie what's wrong?...what happened back in Mystic Falls with you and Jeremy?"He asked

I closed the door and took a step outside and began to walk along the side walks with Stefan

"Are u gonna answer my question?"He asked

"We broke up..I walked in saw him kissing April..its over..I'll be fine"I said hugging myself

"And why are you in New Orleans then?"He asked

"Cause I need a real break Stefan...and my roomate wanted to see his sister...and he's gay...so don't look at me like that" I yelled looking at the vampire's puzzled face

"And why is Caroline here?"He teased

"Are u seriously asking me that" I said laughing

He blushed

"You know when Elena told me about you and Caroline coming here...I was shocked ..I never expected you of all the people in the world to go on vacation"he said laughing and bumping his shoulder against mine

"Well..I did it for Caroline mostly..so technically I'm not on vacation"I said smiling

"I'll stick around ..just to make sure..your fine..after saving my life I do owe ..you ..one...and maybe you can attend the Mikaelson's Ball with me?..heard everyone's invited"he said facing me

I stood shocked, Stefan is asking me as his date to this event ,in public..it would be inappropriate ,knowing from the fact that he was my bestfriend's boyfriend

"If you want to go...its your choice"he repeated startling me from my thoughts

"Uh..I would love to"I said smiling rubbing my hands behind my back

He smiled and nodded..He continued to lead the way as we walked

Stefan and I spent the entire afternoon together ,laughing at our own pains and sharing personal stories . For some strange reason Stefan made me feel comfortable and warm inside

Back at the house Sophie and Caroline were cooking dinner . Someone was knocking on the door, Sophie ran in her fluffy pink slippers and swung open the door as she saw Elijah Mikaelson standing there ,her eyes grew wider and she slammed the door in his face as she braced her back on the door ..she hyperventilates

"Caroline Elijah is at the door"Sophie whispers freaking out

"And let the guy in ! Jeez" Caroline said stirring the pot

"As in now?"Sophie asked

Caroline nodded her head frantically

Sophie took a deep breath and opened the door,surprisingly Elijah was still standing there looking perfect as ever

Her butterflies fluttered in her stomach speedily her face felt red hot.

"Hello..I just want to make sure everything is all right..how are you feeling?"Elijah asked

"Um..I...I..I..I'm ..I mean..I feel fine..wonderful..better ..never been perfect as a peach"Sophie said leaning on the door

"Perfect as a peach?"Elijah looked at her puzzled

"I...I..I ..mean..perfect like you...No! NO! NO I mean perfect like this weather...great weather" Sophie said flustered

Caroline knew she had to save the witch before she said anything

"Elijah ..hey come on in...Sophie is cooking dinner" Caroline said squeezing my shoulders

"Really? I didn't know you were a chef"he said smiling

"Uh..I sorta try..you know..just gotta try my own thing"Sophie said nervously .She felt cold sweat running down her

"We're making Chicken Alfredo...Elijah you can stay for dinner"Caroline suggested

Sophie looked at the blonde and shake her head at the bad idea

"If Sophie gives my the permission..I'll gladly join "he said smiling

"Uh sure..why not..Bonnie is out for dinner, and my brother is somewhere...so sure"Sophie said rubbing her sweaty palms on her jeans

Caroline nodded exactly as she began to set the table up

"So have you ever cooked?" Sophie asked him

"No ..would love if you can teach me"he said smiling

She nodded and blushed

Back in Mystic Falls , Katherine rushed home angrily

"Damon Salvatore I'm pissed!"She yelled

"Hmmm why do I care" he said

"I over heard two chics talking about the Mikaelson's Ball...What the hell?..he invited the entire French Quarters"she argued

"Yes! So we live in MF...what's your point?"he asked

"I'm going..talk to Elijah and then he'll realize how much he misses and love me and we'll get back together"Katherine said

"Aww just one problem...he doesn't want you back..your still selfish and I won't go if I were you" Damon explained

Katherine spun around and looked at him puzzled

"Why?..its not like..women actually want him...he won't move on that fast"she said chuckling

"Your a cold hearted woman...you will rot in hell"Damon said snarling

Katherine gave him a wicked and sly smile

The music was so loud in Sophie's house ,Stefan and I could of hear it from the end of the street, I entered the house and the aroma of cupcakes hit me ,I began to smile

"Uh..Bonnie I can't enter" Stefan called at the door

"I'll get Sophie" I said walking to the kitchen

Sophie and Elijah were indulging themselves in cupcake making,Caroline and I never saw Elijah that messy with flour all over him with pink with purple icy on him

Caroline and I just giggled

"Uh Sophie I need you meet someone" I said

She dust her hands on her jean bottom and followed me to the door

"This is Stefan Salvatore" I said introducing the two

"Oh Salvatore...how's Damon" Sophie said with a plastic smile

"Wait...you know Damon?" I asked surprisingly

"Duh! Everyone does...he's more familiar with my sister..if you know what I mean"she said rolling her eyes

Stefan and I groaned and then laughed

"Well don't stand there ,come on in"Sophie said leading the way

Stefan smiled at me and walked side-by-side with me into the kitchen

"Stefan what a pleasure to you again " Elijah said

Stefan looked at me , he couldn't believe Elijah is in the kitchen ,baking . Stefan just smiled and nodded

I decided to take Stefan to his room . He began unpacking his jackets and jeans . I sat on the bed helping him ,we had that awkward silence . He closed the door and it startled me out of my wary thoughts

"So elijah and that Sophie girl?"He asked awkwardly

"Uh...sorta...they both like each other...they just gotta find the bravery to tell each other" I said smiling

He smiled and arranged his jackets

"So how's Elena?"I asked biting my lips checking out his butt

"Are we really going there? Bonnie"he said turning round staring at me

"Uh I'm sorry...I didn't mean it"I said

"Its okay ..Elena seems fine..I guess" he said sitting next to me on the bed

We had an awkward silence again between us

"Uh well I guess ..its goodnight..." I said getting up from ,I felt his cold hands pull me back towards him

His lips were close to mine ,he sent chills down my back from the way he grasped his hands around my small waist ,both my hands fell on his shoulder

"Stefan I can't...we had a moment during the Summer...this is Fall...I simply can't"I whispered closed to his lips

"Is this about Elena?"He whispered pushing my hair away from my face

"I..I..maybe...I just broke up with Jeremy...Elena is my best friend..." I whispered taking his hands off my waist

Began walking to the door ,he used his vampire speed to stop me from leaving his sight

"Bonnie...just..give me a second...I know you just broke up with Jeremy and your scared of what Elena may think...but do you honestly care?"He asked leaning over me against the door

I bite my lips

"I don't want to talk about this right now Stefan...we're friends..." I said pushing his aside as I left the room

I ran into my room and locked the door as I let out my breath while I braced on the door . I closed my eyes and slide my back down the door

I can't do this to Elena,she's my bestfriend ,Stefan is her Ex- boyfriend. I did develop some sort of feelings for the brooding vampire over the summer . It was not a big deal ,I saved him from the bottom of the river that Silas dumped him in . I sighed at my thoughts . Elena didn't care about Stefan anymore,so why should I feel so guilty , Jeremy cheated on me ,Stefan and I just want someone in our pathetic lives .

I took another deep breath and opened my eyes . I got up from the floor ,I opened the door and Stefan was standing at my bedroom door with his hand bracing at the top of the door

"Stefan ..what..."I said confused

"I had the best Summer with you..and when it was over I realize what I was missing in my life and that's someone who wasn't selfish but instead I got to know someone who was kind and would sacrifice her entire life for her friends and family...and that's the kind of person I want in my life" Stefan said staring into my green eyes as I gazed into his

I swallowed and blinked

He crashed his lips onto mine as our tongues intertwine with mine . I pulled him into my bedroom ,as he began to unbutton my jeans as I took his shirt off . He placed me on the bed and left trials of wet kisses all over my neck and stomach,I ran my hand down his tanned toned body as his hand reach forth for my underwear . Our night was full of passion and hot sex ,he sent chill through my entire body and made me moaned for more the entire night

"I love you Bonnie" he whispered in my ears as he thrust inside me

I griped his hair and whispered "I love you too Stef" as I moaned for more of him

Stefan spent the entire night in my room ..we talked ,kissed and giggled .

_Thanks for all your reviews...and thoughts about the story so far i'll keep everyone update...Follow me on twitter I_AmSarahOksana for more updates and upcoming stories_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you All For Such Amazing Reviews :) Don't forget to follow me on twitter I_AmSarahOksana_

Chapter 5 : Mikaelson's Ball & The Truth

PLAYLIST FOR THE BALL

-Young &Beautiful - Lana Del Rey

(Klaroline Dance)

-She Will Be Loved - Maroon 5

( Rebekah &Adam , Stefan &Bonnie Dance)

- Do You - Miguel ( Elijah & Sophie , Klaus & Caroline Dance )

Stefan and I decided to make pancakes since Caroline , Sophie and Adam were still fast asleep

I was flipping pancakes like a pro ,while Stefan was behind me kissing my neck and we were swaying from side to side

"Hmm those pancakes smell super duper good Chef Bennett"Stefan said with his arms around waist

"Couldn't of done it without..you Salvatore" I teased smiling

"Well ! Well! If it isn't Bonnie & Stefan."Caroline said walking into the kitchen with her cute pink PJ's . I pushed Stefan off from me

"Don't even bother , I heard the whole thing last night..while reading 50 Shades of Grey" Caroline said pouring her coffee out

"So Care your okay with us?" Stefan asked placing his arm around my slim waist

"Pfttt...duh..I want bother my bestfriends to be happy...I could care less about Elena and what she thinks"Caroline said sitting by the table

Sophie entered the kitchen all dressed up , she said her Good Mornings with a huge smile on her face

"Girls hurry up we need to get our dresses from down town...the ball is tonight" Sophie said excitedly

"Someone's excited "I said laughing

"Nervous but excited" Sophie said grabbing a bite of my fluffy pancakes

"Wait..you girls are going to leave me here with a gay guy...no offense Sophie" Stefan said

Sophie shake her head with a stiff smile

"He isn't the aggressive type...besides he's helping me with my hair and makeup" Caroline said laughing

"Okay Stefan maybe you can come with us and get yourself a tux" I suggested

"My brother has tons of those he never wear...you can borrow one" Sophie said

"Its fine Bonnie...I'll borrow a tux from her brother...but I'll keep my butt away from him" Stefan said laughing

"Ewww gross Stef..." Caroline said slapping his shoulder

We all giggled

We around the store and checked out some cute outfits , it felt hopeless we weren't finding any dresses in Sophie's friend Camille's dress store

"Ugh this is hopeless there's nothing here"Caroline said

"And yellow isn't my color" I said laughing

"I give up...I don't wanna go anymore" Sophie said throwing herself on the store couch

"NO! We're going we just have to look more" Caroline said taking deep breaths

Camille came out with more dresses with various colors and patterns

"Cammy there's nothing here" Sophie said

"I saw this dress ...and this would look amazing on you Ms Forbes" Camille said giving Caroline the red sparkling dress

Caroline examined the dress as her eyes gagged at it ,she quickly went to try it on

"This is for you Bonnie...you don't like yellow...so I got you something off white for you Cinderella" Camille said laughing

I held the dress in my hand and smiled cheerful

"And this is for you my friend ..you have to dress to impress Elijah...so something lavender" Camille said giving Sophie a beautiful lavender color dress

After we tried on the cute dresses ,we gazed at each other we all looked wonderful and gorgeous

"This is perfect" Caroline said gazing at herself in the mirror

"I think I'm gonna cry" Sophie said

I laughed and rolled my eyes

"You look great too Bon" Caroline said

"I feel like Cinderella " I said fluffing my dress and laughing

We cashed our dresses and headed home to have the entire day doing manicures and pedicures

Stefan and Adam were busy selecting their Tuxes in Adam's crazy closet . The girls and I just laughed at how silly they looked they couldn't even tie their own ties .

The night draw quickly as everyone got ready for the Mikaelson's Ball , Back in Mystic Falls Katherine Petrova smeared her lipstick on her lips slowly ,she fluffed her hair and smooth her dress with her perfectly manicured hands

"Well! Well where are you going Miss Unpopular" Damon asked flipping his book pages

"Mikaelson's Ball and your not stopping me...my ride is already outside...I'll be there faster than you say No" Katherine said checking out herself in the mirror

"I don't think so Kitty Kat..that's a very very bad idea even for someone as pathetic as you" Damon said sarcastically

"Damon ..I don't get what your hiding...I'm going to see Elijah..put some sense into his dull head..he'll realize he was stupid to leave me...and now that I'm human..I may be in luck" Katherine said

Damon chuckled and shake his head

"Ahh you may be human but still a bitch..but I'll come with you..you need and escort" he said smirking

"No dress like James Dean" Katherine said looking at Damon's leather attire

"James Dean couldn't even afford this outfit ..right here baby..now less talking more walking" he said opening the door

Katherine rolled her eyes and walked out

"She doesn't even know whats coming" Damon mumbled and followed her laughing slyly

Caroline, Sophie and I posed at the doorway looking around for our escorts

"Guys I can't do this"Sophie said gritting her teeth

"Relax ,breathe" Caroline said rubbing the witch's shoulders

"Ladies Goodnight ..."Stefan said glancing at me

I smiled as he took my hand across the dance floor

Caroline and Sophie gazed after us ,as we swayed in the middle of the dancefloor in each other's arms

"Sophie hi"Rebekah said in a high pitch voice hugging the witch

"You look great Bekah..very original"Sophie said laughing

Rebekah smiled "Elijah is actually on the balcony waiting for you"

Sophie stood shocked ,she exchanged looks with Caroline

"Go! Go! Get your prince charming Missy" Caroline said pushing the brunette

Sophie walked slowly towards the balcony to meet Elijah

Caroline stood around sipping of expensive French Wine ,she thought Rebekah would of kept her company but Adam took the original's girl hand in dancing. Caroline found it weird knowing from the fact the warlock dude was gay,or "maybe he didn't want to scare all the hot guys away "she thought

"I believe you owe me a dance Miss Caroline Forbes" a familiar voice said from behind her . She smiled and turned around,she found herself staring at the dashing looking hybrid who was well suited up . He smirked and took the blonde's hand and led her on the floor .The way he placed his hand around her waist caused her to exhale a bit ,she rest her head on his chest as her left hand of fingers intertwined with his ,he kissed her head top

"You look ravishing tonight"he whispered

She smiled

"And you smell sooooo good "she mumbled and chuckling

He gave a small grin

Sophie was facing the back of the moral Original ,he was gazing at the people entering and taking deep breaths

"Hi!" Sophie said startling him out of his own thought

He turned around looking at her,he took atleast 20seconds to absorb how stunning she looked , she wore her hair like Christina Aguilera in that Lady Marmalade video , her dress was so vintage and her makeup was exquisite

"You look beautiful ..as always" he said kissing her hand . Sophie blushed surprisingly she didn't fall or said something stupid

He took her hand and began dancing with her on the balcony . They gazed into each other's eyes

"What are you thinking about?" Stefan asked me softly while gazing into my eyes

"Nothing...this night is just too perfect"I said looking over his shoulder . I noticed Elijah and Sophie walking into the ballroom giggling ,he took two champagne glasses fill with French Wine

I smiled ,I was happy to see those two happy

"I was thinking after..this little New Orleans trip, maybe you and I could go away for a bit" he whispered in my ears

"I..I..stefan I have college" I said startled

"I know but you can get into another college..." He suggested

"But what about me my friends...our friends" I asked

"You'll see them still..we'll visit ,write ,call..we have each other that's all we need" Stefan said rubbing his nose against mine

"We're moving too fast...excuse me..." I said releasing myself from his hands I walked away

I felt his stares piercing my back

Katherine and Damon entered the swinging party

Katherine looked around at all the happy people and a few couples

Her eyes were fixed and tears began to build up ,when she saw another woman ; Sophie in Elijah's arms ,he was smiling and whispering something in her ears as she giggled ,they were swaying with each other's rhythm , he kissed her softly on her lips ,she rest her head on him

Katherine gasped as she stared at Elijah and his newfound love

"hmm now you see why I told you not to come" Damon whispered from behind her

"You knew?! But how?" Katherine asked softly not taking her eyes off the happy couple

"Well you know Elijah and I are best buddies ,mates, homies ...he told me about her couple of weeks back..guess he finally told her how he felt...and what a loving and compassionate girl she is...you know unlike you arrogant and slutty" Damon said sarcastically taking a wine glass off a passing waiter's tray

"What's her name? Who is she? Where the hell is she from?" Katherine asked angrily as a tear dripped from her face

"Wow! Did reality hit miss Petrova...well her name is Sophie Devereaux...a witch from right her in the French Quarter ..like I said before..really sweet girl..excellent taste" Damon said checking out Sophie

"What? A witch? He rather a stupid witch than me...unbelievable...we'll see about that" Katherine said about to walk about , Damon held her back

"What do you think your doing?" Damon snarled

"Fixing my life" Katherine said yanking her arm away from him and walking away briskly

Damon shook his head "not good" he thought

I went outside for fresh air, Stefan wanted us to move away ,together as a couple ,he's officially nuts ,we had sex and it was great but seriously I'm not going to play his wife or move into some fancy house with him . I rubbed my head in frustration and took deep breaths

I had fallen for him ,but this is big ..I can't just pack up and leave my entire life behind

"Bonnie?" Adam said approaching me

"Oh hey handsome! Looking fabulous tonight" I said faking a smile

"You too..mind taking a walk ...there's something I have to tell you something" Adam said

I nodded my head and followed him

"What is it ?" I asked

"Bonnie..I'm not really gay" he blurted out

I stopped and looked at him confused

"Excuse me?"I asked puzzled

"Look I pretended to be gay to get to you..and the only way was getting into Whitmore college and being a gay roommate...I needed your help to stop Marcel's reign..your the only one who I believe in that could stand up to that beast ..the rest of witches are scared..."Adam explained

I looked at him,I was pissed at the fact he deceived me especially when I had lots on my mind

"Look doll..I'm really sorry...but I need you,we need you to stop this..your powerful..I felt it when we met" he said taking my hands

I pulled it away quickly

"So let me get this straight ..you pretended to be gay..so you can get me to come to New Orleans to help you and the others take down Marcel's reign?" I asked folding my arms

"Yes! That's exactly what I did" he said excitedly

"Its amazing how you out smart me...but as family we witches do anything to keep one another alive...so I'm not that mad" I said smirking

"So what are we gonna do?" Adam asked

"Let's go have a chat with Marcel" I said slyly

"What?...I know where he lives" Adam said excitedly

"Well don't let us stand around here..let's go" I said grabbing the car eyes from him and he followed my lead

Elijah and Sophie were in Klaus' Art Room checking out some pieces and making out of course . Sophie left Elijah for awhile because she wanted to use the bathroom .

"Elijah!" A familiar voice said leaving Elijah still for a moment he soaked in her voice and turned around

"Katerina..? What are you doing here"Elijah asked

"To see you of course"she said walking close to him

He stepped back from her ,when he realized something was off about her

"Your human? You took the cure?" He said frazzled

"Yes I did..well its a freakishly long scenario but I'm here ..Elijah..." She said smiling

"Katerina...I told you goodbye and meant it...I suggest you move on ..like I did..now that your human there so many things you can do with your life" Elijah said

"You know for these past few days..I've been thinking ..and scrubbing floors...don't even ask..Damon's idea...but all I could think about..is how much I messed up and how much I deserve a second chance...a second chance with you Elijah" Katherine explained

"You thought now that your human,you think I would see you different..well I'm sorry No..I did give you chances too much to exaggerate over...I did so much in the past for you Katerina..and you just don't care" Elijah said bitterly

Katherine chuckled "you left me for a witch how pathetic" she blurted flipping her hair

"Atleast she knows what love ,family and trust is...I suggest you leave before Niklaus sees you ..he's not such a fan of yours" Elijah said

"Aright I'm done...Bonnie and Stef..."Sophie paused as she entered the room staring at the two

"Sophie let's get back to the party" Elijah said pushing pass Katherine to be by Sophie's side

"Aren't you gonna introduce me to your friend " Sophie asked looking at the girl from head to toe

"I'm just an old friend of Elijah's ...pleasure to met you..he talks about you a lot" Katherine said holding back her tears

Sophie shook her head and smiled

Elijah pulled Sophie out of the Art Room, Elijah glanced back at Katherine and continue walking

"You I swore I've seen that girl somewhere before" Sophie said

"Highly doubt that" Elijah said

Caroline and Klaus walked along the fountain, Klaus kept glancing at Caroline who was busy glaring at the moonlight ,which reflected her beauty perfectly that made Klaus thought how mind-blowing beautiful she was

They sat on the bench

"Why did you leave me in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked biting her lips

"Well...can I be honest with you?.." He asked

"Sure anything..I'm an open book"Caroline said excitedly with smiles

"The reason ..I left town...because Hayley is pregnant and the child is mine" He blurted out

Caroline smiled immediately turned upside down . She didn't even bother to ask how ,when and why . Her fumes were bubbling over ,her body was hot with anger

"And where's Hayley tonight?"She asked sarcastically

"I thought it was best if we sent her to St. Louis where its safe for her and my daughter...Marcel can't know about this" Klaus said

Caroline looked at him

"Your daughter?...you know what...I need some time to myself right now excuse me" Caroline said running off

She could hear him calling her name as she faded away

Katherine entered Damon's car and slammed the door,her makeup was smudged and dripping off her face , Damon handed her a Kleenex tissue for her to wipe her guilty tears

"Told you not to come here Kitty" Damon said starting his car with trials of sighs

"He..he..meant..it..he's left me...he's moved on...Just drive Damon and don't stop until we're in Mystic Falls .." Katherine yelled wiping her tears and leaning on the door

Damon shook his head

"Next time listen to Uncle Damon and obey Uncle Stefan rules" Damon sass driving away

Everyone that night had their taste of love , bitterness and anger all in one night . Adam and I made a few negotiations with Marcel ,we realize exactly what was Marcel's problem . He wanted attention ,family and love and that's why Adam and I introduce the vampire to Camille the girl downtown ,they had more in common than we thought

Klaus followed Caroline back to the house and talked things through

Davina came back home after Marcel had her in captive , Sophie and I were excited to see the young girl save ,we couldn't help hugging her excitedly

Links to Caroline's dress :

Bonnie's dress :

Sophie"s Dress :


	6. Chapter 6

_THANK YOU FOR READING...THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT SHORT..BUT ITS A GLIMPSE OF WHAT HAPPENED IN THEIR LIVES AFTERWARDS :)_

Chapter 6 : Life After Us

6 YEARS LATER

Damon sat on the edge of sleeping Katherine , she yawned and stretched as she opened her eyes

"Happy Birthday Kat" Damon said holding the lighted cake infront of her

Katherine pushed up her body immediately

"Damon...oh my..thank you..you didn't have to" she said

"Relax ...blow the candles make a wish" he said

Katherine blew out the candles

"Now get dress come downstairs ..there's someone who wants to meet you" Damon said

Katherine puzzled as she ran into the shower excitedly at what Damon had in store for her

Caroline had graduated from Whitmore with honors , she was now a lawyer . She finally moved to New Orleans with Klaus , who she got use to and his daughter,he was much more changed than he was before . Hayley had died during child birth and Klaus and his family were raising his daughter ; Felicity Mikaelson

Caroline was excited about the girl

She had just finish read her a bedtime story

"Okay Felly time for some rest big day ahead" Caroline said getting up from the 6 year old bed

"Caroline..I know your marrying my daddy pretty soon ..I was wondering could you be my mommy..please" Felicity begged

"Of course hunni..I love you now goodnight" Caroline said blowing her a kiss

The little hybrid girl was all warm and frizzy inside as she close her cute blue eyes

"She is a handful...I'm going to love her" Caroline said throwing herself , besides Klaus on the couch ,he was read a book.

"Well..not to worry...you'll be a fine mum" he said smiling a kissing her forehead

"But can we do something about the decor in her room...its sorta boring and sad" Caroline said laughing

Klaus laughed and nodded his head

Sophie left the bar and opened her own bakery place where she make cupcakes ,cakes and cookies

"Devereaux Cakes"

Elijah and her got there own place and they enjoyed making cupcakes and other cute romantic stuff .

Rebekah moved to St, Louis ,she and Adam hit it off just right after that party

Stefan and I moved to New York ..got our own place and own life , I started teaching dance classes downtown Manhattan

Katherine briskly walked down stairs

"Kat we would like you to meet someone" Elena said taking the girl's hand

"This is Elena's friend from college..." Damon said

"This is Eric. Mattews he's from Australia...he's a lawyer and close friend of mine..this is my twin sister Katherine" Elena said squeezing the girl's hand

Katherine extending a handshake to her

"Pleasure to meet you" she said

"Same..happy birthday..I was just in town...maybe I can take you out for a birthday dinner" Eric asked

Katherine nodded with smiles

"That would be lovely" she said blushing

_fOLLOW ME ON TWITTER I_AmSarahOksana...FOR MORE UPDATES AND FUTURE STORIES_


End file.
